


Fait Accompli

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Turning, Wolf Stiles, lycanthropy, the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves mate for life. Period. It was a done deal for Stiles, an absolute he had never felt like questioning, nevermind that he wasn’t a wolf himself. Yet. </p>
<p>Well, so much for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fait Accompli

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fullmoon_ficlet's prompt #4, "scars".

"Shit, fuck, ow," Stiles gritted between clenched teeth, collapsing naked onto the mattress. He touched his shoulder gingerly (shit, fuck, _owww_ ) and his fingers came away slick with hot blood. "Way to go easy on me," he griped, curling up around the pain, muscles clenched to fight the shaking that threatened to rattle his very bones.

"It had to be deep or it wouldn’t have taken," Derek argued, wiping the dark blood off his mouth with the back of his wrist, teeth gone dull. He was frowning, angry at himself for being upset about Stiles’ evident pain, and then angsting about being angry about it. 

_Good_ , Stiles thought uncharitably.

But Derek curled up by him, also nude, mindful of the messy wound on his shoulder, and threw an arm tight around his middle. It helped the shaking, warding off shock which had started to settle in. Derek’s heat against his bare skin thawed away at it like it’d been nothing but a mild chill. 

"How long?" Stiles wanted to know, teeth only chattering a little. He pressed his face to Derek’s chest, nosing around for warmth.

"Not long now. You need to rest. It’ll be easier if you rest."

Nothing about this was easy. The pain, yes, but also the decision, the willful upsetting of his everyday, the idea of becoming an inherent outcast, a prey as much as a predator, and finally, most importantly, the committing _for life_ bit.

Actually, that last part had come way easier than Stiles had anticipated. Wolves mate for life. Period. It was a done deal for Stiles, an absolute he had never felt like questioning, nevermind that he wasn’t a wolf himself. Yet.

Well, so much for that.

Stiles felt Derek’s fingers trail across his shoulder to the wound and braced himself for pain that didn’t come. It was there but distant, muffled, and Stiles could’ve sworn it was seeping up into Derek’s palm, leaving Stiles with little else than shaky disquiet almost nullified by the comfort of being pressed against and taken care of by Derek, boyfriend turned lifemate and alpha, two concepts Stiles found he had no problem applying to Derek just then, the certainty of it like a safe blanket around them both.

Stiles was dozing off, body shutting down to restart, and he shrugged Derek’s hand off weakly. "Don’t. Don’t let it heal completely."

"Why?" Derek asked, confused. He was already reaching for Stiles’ shoulder again, sweetly eager.

Stiles stopped him with a sleepy hand on his smudged wrist. The movement twinged his shoulder only slightly. "Because. I want it to scar."

Derek stared at him, frowning again. 

Stiles thumbed at his scratchy cheekbone, smiling faintly. "This thing we’re doing? I’m all in. But I just want one thing to remind myself of what it was like to be human."

Derek continued to look at him intently for a moment, then relaxed and nodded, hand coming up to cup Stiles’ neck instead, thumb on Stiles’ pulse point. Weak, a little erratic, but getting there.

"Fair enough." 

Stiles smiled groggily and curled up tightly in the curve of Derek’s body. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him, holding on to the fading ache and the slowly sharpening feel of Derek’s hand trailing down his spine.


End file.
